Last Chance
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: When family secrets, that laid in shadows for years, come out into the open and Harry realizes his true power, along with his twin and younger sister, what will become of wizarding England. Follow Harry and a horde of faithful followers as he tries desperately to right the wrongs of Albus in order to save what little family he has left all through the help of little letters.
1. Prologue

**Okay so I've been gone a while and for various reasons. Sorry for that guys. Anyway this is Last Chance (formerly The Lord's Witches) and it's a redone version of the idea I had to TLW. Anyway enjoy the story and for those of you that likes TLW I'm so sorry but I couldn't find an inspiration to finish it properly in the form it was in or continue it in any way but this one. -Chae**

~~CxB~~

The rain fell heavy against the windows and slid down the panes of glass to still on the small ledge before racing over the edge of that as well as dropping like bullets to the ground. She swallows softly before pressing her forehead to the glass and then settling more comfortably into the window seat she so loved in her dorm room. In her fourth year she and her roommate had transfigured it with ease and now hid it with many notice me not charms. It was sad to think they'd be leaving this school after the pair of girls had uncovered some shocking things in an old family history book. Harry James Potter was never born instead Hadrian Cairan Peverell-Potter had been born as the only son of Lord James Potter and Lady Lillith Peverell. What shocked them more was that Hadrian also had two sisters; Erato Anthea Peverell-Potter and Athena Melia Peverell-Potter.

"Should we tell him?" Sad little brown eyes turn away from the window to stare at her dorm mate that stills for a few moments before continuing to pack in silence ignoring the question completely. "Should we tell him or are we simply going to run away without even telling him the truth and helping fix everything. We're going to run and hide like we've been doing our entire lives?!" Her voice rose and she watches as her roommate stilled once more. The curly brown haired girl clutches tightly to the fabric in her hands and the red head watches as a silent tear rolls down her roommate's cheek.

"Gin…I…we can't help him. I've set up everything to the best of my ability but the book directly says that they spell we're under can't be broken unless the male is separate from the females…the best I could think of was to lead him by letters." Her brown eyes find the brown eyes of her roommate and younger sister, as they had both learned.

The red head summons her bag and shrinks it before standing in front of the mirror with her sister. She follows the swift wand movements and then they both pause shortly before muttering the same spell. "Absconde…" before their very eyes the two girls morph through the use of dark magic. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley watch as their hair darkens, lengthens, their face changes, morphs, and their body change until staring back at them are two exotic looking girls that have long dark hair with dark, nearly black, eyes.

Mahoutokoro was what awaited the girls as they were set to await their elder brother setting forth the changes needed to heal the wizarding world as well as their shattered family. Meanwhile, as the two girls practically disappeared, one Thomas Peverell was lying sideways on a stone throne watching the rain pelt the glass dome above his head. It was only a matter of time until his Nephew uncovered the secrets of his family and returned their world to what it should be. That bastard Albus Dumbledore would pay greatly for his incompetence.


	2. Chapter 1

A figure sauntered casually up to the third teller's desk wrapped in a very expensive and form fitting black cloak. The hood was up shadowing most of the face aside from a few strands of inky black hair which framed glowing green eyes. "I would like to enter my vault…" Fingers slip a key into the waiting palm of the goblin in front of him before the goblin nods and gets down before ushering the cloaked figured into a back room.

The goblin, Griphook to be exact, turns to Harry narrows his eyes on him. "What exactly would you like with Gringotts today Mr. Harry Potter." The disgust in his voice was clear although Harry did not take offence because he knew how most wizards treat these intelligent creatures.

Harry flicks his hood back and reveals his newer appearance before smiling politely toward Griphook. "I, Hadrian Cairan Potter, demand of you, Friend Griphook, to be admitted to speak with Ragnok to discuss matters dealing with the House Potter." Griphook's eyes widen comically before he bows quickly and motions for Harry to follow him quickly toward the set of doors they had entered just a few moment prior.

"I advise you to raise your hood Heir Potter…things may become ugly if you are seen entering Ragnok's office." Harry nods and lifts his hood before following Griphook through the lobby of Gringotts where countless people watch him walk toward Ragnok's office. Not many people do business with the Head Goblin but he was one of the few that would always do business with the Head Goblin as he is a member of a very powerful house according to Hermione and Ginny's letter or rather Erato and Athena. If he was being honest with himself he was quite proud of his siblings for doing what they thought was best even if it meant leaving him. He also knew that Athena was probably the most intelligent person he had ever met seeing as she knew that she could help him even without being with him. The notes were truly ingenious.

Two large doors open to them and Harry strides carefully into the office before controlling his jump of surprise when they slam shut once more. The large doors lock ominously into place. Athena hadn't told him of this information. Sighing softly while trying to collect himself he pushes his hood off his head and follows closely behind Griphook as the Goblin walks quickly through the darkened walkway that was only surrounded by railings before it all dropped away to reveal the inside of Gringotts. The walkway turned sharply down the side of a tunnel before revealing two large walls lit by two torches that were unusually bright.

Frowning to himself, Harry watches as the doors open on their own and the pair walks in only to be greeted by a goblin that was older but somehow managed to look rather young to the heir. Over all the office wasn't as dark as what Harry would have thought it to be. The ceiling was high and arched and the room was well lit by a large glass chandelier. Ragnok's desk was curved and had a computer sitting atop it which was shocking because very few magical beings used muggle technology. There were five chairs neatly set up at the front of Ragnok's desk.

"Griphook, why have you brought a child into my office?" Harry almost scoffed but somehow remembered Athena once telling him that goblins had unusually long life spans so to Ragnok Harry must have been rather young…too young to be dealing with him perhaps but it so happened that Harry was without parents therefore he was of legal age to emancipate himself from Dumbledore's oppression and become the Lord of his house.

Griphook bows and Harry follows suit surprising the elder goblin. "My many apologies Lord Ragnok…this boy is Heir Hadrian Cairan Potter and he wishes to speak with you of matters concerning his House." Ragnok nods and motions for Griphook to leave while Harry is still face the floor in a steep bow. Ragnok stands from his chair and walks around his desk before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, may I be so bold as to call you Hadrian?" Harry straightens slowly and nods just once allowing the goblin to do as he pleases. "I believe we'd both be more comfortable in the next room over instead of this stuffy office as we will be speaking for a very long time. I'm guessing you have very little time and seeing as you are a goblin friend I will allow you to enter time compression with me." Ragnok snaps his finger and the watch on Harry's arm slows drastically; practically coming to a stop. Ragnok begins walking toward a doorway that is made of high arching stone. The doorway is the size of a single door but holds two double doors that appear to be made out of silver that was woven into an intricate pattern. Ragnok pushes the doors open to reveal a formal sitting room.

In the middle of the formal sitting room sat a rather high table positioned between a set of two chairs, both deep grey in color, and a large couch, bright red in color. Harry removes his cloak and slings it over the arm of the couch before settling into the couch as Ragnok slips easily into a deep grey chair. They both watch as a parchment and quill appear on the table in front of them. "Hadrian if you would I'd like you to write your full name on that piece of parchment with the enchanted quill and then we shall proceed with this meeting." Leaning forward Harry writes his full name and watches as the ink turns from blood red to dazzling gold and then before his very eyes the parchment doubles and the first paper begins to create a family tree tracing his family back many years and also showing him and his two sisters. Smiling to himself he flips the top paper up to see the many subhouses that the House Potter Controls.

"Ragnok now that I have been verified I'd like to speak with you about being legally emancipated and taking Lordship of House Potter seeing as I am of the age of seventeen and orphaned therefore I am legally able to take over Lordship of House Potter and High Lordship of the High Court of Arthur." Ragnok smiles indulgently while folding his hands on his lap.

"I have awaited this day for a very long time…your father was a very good friend of mine and therefore you are a very good friend of the goblin nation. I will need you to sign quite a few documents the first of which being your severance of all ties relating to your magical guardian; one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry marks the document with his neat signature before watching it disappear as Ragnok begins speaking once more. "The next document will be a document merging the vault set up under the name James Henry Potter with the House Potter vault and cutting off all access points that have been created to that vault by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. These points include but are not limited to the personal vault of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the personal vault of Molly Isabelle Weasely nee Prewett-Dumbeldore, the personal vault of Ronald Billius Weasely, the personal vault of Cornelius Fudge, and the personal vault of Alastor Moody. It would be in your best interest Mr. Potter to also order an immediate recall of all money taken from the Potter vault. You have been saved by the fact that your parents had two separate wills one of which was kept by the goblin nation and specifically told the Head Goblin, me, to seal all House Potter Vaults until you personally came to take Lordship of House Potter. The third document will be your agreement to legally emancipation under the name Harry James Potter and then the next document attached to that will be the documentation of Harry James Potter having never been born and thereby your consent to the usage of your given name of Hadrian Cairan Peverell-Potter. The third and fourth documents attached to those pages are the legal documentation of one Hermione Jane Granger and one Ginerva Molly Weasely having never been in existence and are instead Athena Melia Peverell-Potter and Erato Anthea Peverell-Potter. The next document under those four is the documentation of both Athena and Erato legally being emancipated as well under the House Potter name and the documentation that the first woman wed will then produce an heir under the House Peverell namesake as well as the second wed producing an heir under her husband's house's namesake. The final document you will find is quite lengthy but it requires merely your initials on the bottom of the pages and a signature at the very back to reinstate the High Court of Arthur as well as the High House of Potter under which the subhouses of Black, Longbottom, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff reside as well as their own subhouses. The same document also instates you as Lord Hadrian Cairan Potter; High Lord of the Court of Arthur."

Harry leans back and watches as the large stack of completed forms begins to glow and slowly the documents that he had signed glow bright gold. One by one they disappear with a pop leaving the table bare once more. A much smaller packet of papers, most likely shrunk to size, appears on the table and Ragnok slides it to Harry easily. "I thank-you for doing business with me today Ragnok I believe I will see you in the very near future as we still have business to take care of." Harry stands as Ragnok does and shakes the goblin's hand only to come away with a sleek black card inscribed with his name.

It is always a pleasure doing business with House Potter and as we have already signed all the legal documentation I will set up and allow money to be wired from vault Potter to Athena and Erato seeing as I know very well that they are in hiding right now…oh and Hadrian I suggest you visit Madam Malkin's as your current form off attire is less than befitting your financial wealth. Have a very good day Lord Potter." Harry takes that as his queue to leave. He pulls his hood back up and walks out of Ragnok's office and Gringotts all together. Once outside he turns sharply into an alley and quickly apparates to Madam Malkin's where he gets new sets of robes for school.

With new robes shrunk and tucked into his pocket Harry checks his watch only to realize that what felt like hours in Gringotts was actually a few minutes including the time it took at Madam Malkin's. Smirking to himself Harry apparates into Muggle London where he removes his cloak and transfigures it into a drawstring bag which he slings over his back. For the remainder of his allotted time outside of Hogwarts Harry shops in muggle London where he buys himself a whole new wardrobe consisting of anything he liked. It was the first time he had shopped for himself and he was glad that his bag had expansion charms on it. At five o'clock Harry sighed before apparating back to Hogsmead where he cleverly joined the crowd of students that were returning to Hogwarts.

Finally when they returned to Hogwarts Harry quietly unpacked his back while his roommates were at dinner. He watches as his previous clothing quickly disappeared leaving behind what he had bought. Quickly Harry changes into a pair of basketball shorts, his new pair of Nike trainers, and a Nike top that was made for athletes. Turning to his window where his broom sat, Harry quickly left his room through the window where he flew to the Quidditch pitch and began to train like he normally would. He worked on his body by doing push-up, squats, crunches, sit-ups, and sets of sprints before working on his riding skills. Unbeknownst to him Malfoy stood by the side of one Daphne Greengrass in the stands watching him train. Malfoy hadn't known what his female friend was dragging him along for but wasn't one to complain when a pretty girl pulled him anywhere. He was surprised to find Potter training so hard but understood why the boy had filled out so well in the last two years if this is what he did most of the time.

"Dray there is something different about him today. I know he went to Hogsmead but he left after arriving there. I know I sound kinda stalkerish but he usually ends up at the same places as me and he's not wearing the clothing he normally would to train. It's all new and not as old and worn out as it should be. I thought it was weird when Ginerva and Hermione disappeared two weeks ago but now it makes sense when you think about it. Think really hard for a moment Draco dear…" Ignoring Daphne's obvious prod at his intelligence Draco watches his once rival as he trained in the most expensive of muggle training clothing.

"I'm going to guess that Potter severed ties with his 'guardian' at Gringotts today and that Hermione and Ginerva clued him in on his heritage especially if they are a part of that heritage as I believe them to be. If that is the case Tom already knows about all of this and that is why he hasn't called a meeting in so long. It appears as if Hadrian is no longer going to be a little puppet for his manipulator and intends to fight back. Come along Daphne, if I know Granger like I think I do she has plans in place for most of the High Court already all you and I have to do is find our indicators." Draco merely offers the blonde slytherin his arm and she hooks arms with her best friend easily before allowing him to lead her away from her long time Gryffindor crush.

~~CxB~~

"What do you mean that I can't make a withdraw Griphook?!" Albus stood fuming in front of the teller's desk his blue eyes narrowed in frustration. He had always treated these foul creatures with respect despite his distaste for them because he knew how to manipulate people to get what he wanted. He was so angry that he didn't feel the presence of another goblin behind him until the little man spoke shocking him slightly.

"We're sorry to inform you Mr. Dumbledore but it seems that the vault you are trying to access has been absorbed by another House's vault and all ties you have or have created to that vault have been severed as of this morning under direct orders of one High Lord Hadrian Cairan Peverell-Potter of the House of Potter. Any and all fund that have been taken from Lord Potter's vault, as of tomorrow, will be returned to the House Potter vault and if insufficient funds occur then properties and other forms of investment will be taken by House Potter. Until that time comes all vaults receiving money from House Potter will be unavailable. Please have a very good day." Ragnok smirks deviously at the elderly man that messed with the wrong people when he decided to try and control Lord Potter. "Please do not make a scene…"

Dumbledore watches as Ragnok turns and dismisses him without a backward glance. It was impossible. There was no way that Harry could have claimed legal Lordship of the House Potter because he was not an adult. "You dare try to lie to me! I demand entrance into the vault of Harry James Potter to access his school funds in order to buy the boy the clothing he rightfully deserves." His eyes were blazing as the small goblin turns to glare sharply at him.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-" The tiny goblin is cut off by sharp laughter by two well off people standing to the side one with long strands of spiraling black hair and another with long strands of blonde hair.

"How the great and mighty have fallen dear. Perhaps it is time that you spoke to Cornelius about having the crazed man removed from his position. It wouldn't do Wizarding Britain well to be lead by someone as mad as he is. Wouldn't you agree Lucius?" Narcissa smirks devilishly at Albus knowing she had caught the man in a predicament. He would look mad if he began a fight with Ragnok over his vaults but he'd also have a terrible blow to himself if he played the old man card and 'forgot' what he had been doing for a few moments. They'd think he was mad either way. Narcissa only indulged in her revenge on the old bastard for what he put her son and the heir through. Lily would have cursed the man to hell and back.

"Perhaps it is time for a new headmaster…or perhaps even a new headmistress. Draco has spoken very highly of the teaching ability of Minerva. I will have to speak with Cornelius tonight my dear in any case shall we go? I believe we have reservations." Lucius turns and glares fiercely at Albus before escorting his giggling wife out the door.

Turning on the spot, Albus apparates from Gringotts back to his office, the only spot in Hogwarts that was accessible by apparation. To say that he was livid was an understatement. His plans were being ruined by those pathetic little creatures that deal with what little the wizards give them. They were stupid in trying to say that Harry emancipated himself. It wasn't possible without his agreement unless there was something he was missing. Of course the boy was playing a game he knew nothing about.

Pulling up the class list Albus scrolls down it trying to find the boy's name under Potter and almost sighs in relief when he sees the last name Potter but nearly chokes when the name is follows by Hadrian Cairan. How in the bloody hell did he do it?!


End file.
